


A collection of poems about Jeffrey Dahmer and the original female character…

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: American Horror Story, Dahmer (2002), Historical Criminals RPF, My Friend Dahmer (2017), Serial Killers - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Character Study, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Prose Poem, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Serial Killers, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: … Just a collection of poems about serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer and a girl. This collection consists of three poems…
Relationships: Jeffrey Dahmer & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A collection of poems about Jeffrey Dahmer and the original female character…

_They killed him today._   
_Why didn't you decide to come here sooner?_   
_You don't have the strength to stand still and believe these sick words._   
_Where did he go, why did they kill him?_   
_He won't come to you again, no one else needed you._   
  


♥️♦️♥️  
  
  
Unhappy Jeffrey, you never had any normal friends, and then one day she showed up.   
You're so happy and dreamy, you fell in love with her right away.   
You looked at her a hundred, if not a thousand times, expecting a positive response, because for her you were even ready to become normal.   
At school, you go — to her, from school — for her.   
Do you remember how you once got down on your knees in front of her and were ready to prove your love?   
You swore manytimes in your infinite love, hastily saying all the words, then she ordered you to shut up, but, and you barelylooked into her evil eyes,   
In those unhappy seconds, you noticed laughter, anger, and a desire to make fun of you.  
And you heard the bitter words: «You need to kill people!»,   
On the same fucking night you go to kill, your heart hurts, your soul tells you to stop, but you keep to stick the knife in people.   
Your fingers are all red with blood, but you don't think to stop killing, remembering those moments when she smiled and laughed just like that, or even at you.   
When did you talk to her so loudly?… when was the last time you had such close contact with someone, Jeffrey?   
She made you the most smiley.   
You couldn't look at her and wait for her to respond to your love.   
Once you decided to bet whether you can not say a word about your love, while not looking happy, and you lost in the end.   
You just couldn't be like that when you saw her.   
Well, what happened after your evil crime?   
She told you that she never intended to love at all, but just wanted to laugh…   
She didn't even know that you would believe what she said and actually commit murder.   
Those angry words stopped your heart from beating…   
Those unfortunate moments passed, as if you couldn't hear and couldn't see anything.   
Absolutely you couldn't make out any more words.   
You refused to believe her words were a joke.   
She promised, she swore.   
Did she lie to you about her promised love?   
She just wanted to make a joke.   
So she told the truth, that she wasn't going to love, after you killed cruelly?   
Moments later, you realize to the point of pain, to the point of tears, that she said all this — absolutely true… and then trouble lights up in your life, what to do, what to do if the murders have already been committed?   
Because your honest love remained as strong and unbreakable, only it turned out that it will not be mutual at all.   
Then you, like a fool, again agree to go and kill again.   
Hoping at least for the last time, to get your happiness.   
You will already be happy that she will mock you when she finds out that the murder was a second one.   
But, unfortunately, only your love is so crazy that you still can't believe how she managed to treat your so cruelly?   
She was just playing with you, Jeffrey.   
She ordered you to commit murder, and you did. She laughed out loud for the first time. She told you to kill a second time, and you left without a word.   
You feel such pain in your broken heart, such torment, such suffering, as if a knife was stuck in you and it became so painful that even the tears disappeared, the voice to speak normally disappeared.   
Many years fly by, and you are used to being a maniac who kills for nothing, and not for the sake ofher love.   
And all these victims of yours are not alive, then you kill them slowly, calmly, to pretend that it seems easier for you, but love still burns in your soul.   
And then one day you still can't stand it and write her a letter in which you pour out your whole soul.   
In bitter words, you write that there are more murders, that there are many victims.   
And she sends you an answer that touches your soul instantly.   
She begs your forgiveness and says that she either wants to put you completely out of her memories, or in return to love you.   
Your heart is burning madly again, a spark flares up in the eyes of the already lifeless, and now you have a meeting.   
The two of you.   
She doesn't say a word.   
And you are also speechless.   
She is completely different, starts to say the word sick and the beating of your heart.   
She says proudly that she doesn't want to think about you.   
For the first time you start to shed tears, you cry, not being shy of her, and she is still angry and does not think to calm you down, barely trying to restrain her laughter.   
You somehow fall silent, and not believing that you will never get your own happiness, you almost throw yourself at her, and beg her to somehow give you love.   
You were so stupid, Jeffrey.   
Well, just a fool.   
You're yelling at her: «Let me at least commit a hundred more murders», and completely ignoring all sorts of state laws and prohibitions.   
She answers you in surprise: «are you completely mad, or what?», — «Well, then say at least something kind to me» — you beg her.   
And you keep saying, «Answer me.» She looks at you intently, and then gives you such a happy response: «I'll meet you again.   
And the world stops around you.   
It became instantly easier.   
You wait for the second meeting with her so happy, and then there is again a broken heart.   
The meeting never happened, it never came anywhere.   
You waited so long for her, and she still didn't show up.   
She didn't respond to your emails, and she probably forgot about you after the first meeting right away.   
You know perfectly well that it's very stupid to kill more people because she doesn't need you at all, it became clear that she just felt sorry for you at the moment when she promised to meet you again.   
And all your torments are stopped by the police, who instantly catch you.   
You are not able to resist them, you calmly go to your cell, even waiting for the death penalty, and in prison you write to her, and she still tells you in response that she does not want to hear more about you, if you are so cruel people decided to do…   
**_— I only did it for you because I love you so much!_**  
 ** _— And I can't…_**

 ** _… Endure you, Jeffrey…_**


End file.
